Prickling Fears
Prickling Fears is a story Serial made by Nezorus which focuses on introducing the characters of his team, THSL. Story Chapter 1, The Many Mistakes of a Psycho "Were you able to do it?" A voice asked, pacing towards a large building. The sun was beginning to rise, which didn't bode well for the impatient person. The answer to his question came in static, although the voice who answered didn't sound normal, his voice much like that of someone with a scratchy throat. The only difference was that the voice didn't seem to have a weak voice, a loud one actually. "Relax Thoren," The scratchy voice assured. Although it didn't sound comforting at all. "All I did was modify two admissions with the information you gave me and resent an email to them in request for them to reapply to Beacon Academy." The voice seemed extremely sure of himself, obviously overconfident. Thoren heaved a huge sign, whenever Storm became overconfident, it's usually because he messed up on something. Big time. "Whatever you say Storm, just... let Hydro take control and meet with me outside campus..." Thoren said with sudden wariness. He looked down at his watch seeing it read 7:52. He only had eight minutes and predicted he wouldn't be able to arrive at the academy for about another 15 minutes. He made sure every inch of his body was covered by his clothing. Looking out towards his dark gray gloves, feeling his gunmetal gauntlets. He made sure his black skin-tight mask and and hood laid neatly on his head. Thoren tried to go for an illusive look, hoping it would cause people to draw attention away from him. He was a famous engineer, walking in his father's footsteps, having people know who he really was would've been troubling for him and Hydro/Storm. Although they wouldn't have as much of a problem since being Thoren's assistant with an identity crisis, they always worked behind the scenes for him. But now wasn't the time to worry about that now, he will be tested on his abilities in the Beacon Academy Initiation Test, or BAIT as a lot of the students began to call it. He shuffled through his pack, calming down a bit as he began to feel the cool metal of his weapon. One of the many contraptions he self-designed and what his team produced. He spent many hours and days upgrading and practicing with many versions of the weapon, perfecting it, and his own skills. He shook his head as he looked in front of him with hard eyes out towards the enlarging Beacon Academy. Whatever Storm messed up this time, he'll just have to face it and sadly, trust the staff members who read his and Storm's/Hydro's application. But the idea of trusting someone he never even met hardly crossed his mind and seemed almost unthinkable. As he neared closer to the academy's grounds he couldn't help but notice how everyone was wearing a uniform. Something he haven't worn in years, nearly a decade. He left school to be taught at home, specifically in the field of engineering by his father. Although the both of them now own different shops, Thoren still enjoys the thrill of making something with his father every now and then. With no sign of Hydro or Storm he sat by the ground's fountain's edge, humming to himself, trying the best he could to stay calm. His excitement for finally being able to meet people his age beside's Hydro/Storm itched at him, and even the concept of having three other members in a group with him, three or two new friends. Thoren hoped he could meet up with Hydro/Storm when he'll be in the forest grounds, he couldn't imagine rarely seeing his best friend from time to time. The two, make that three of them couldn't imagine the last time they were far away from each other, excluding bathroom time and sleep time. Other times they planned and plotted, improving contraptions or making schemes like the one right now. He digress it would be significantly more boring without Hydro/Storm. He realized he ended up sleeping at the fountain, thankful that his mask kept people from seeing his emotions. He grew with a sudden alertness standing up, looking around for Hydro/Storm. He finally caught someone with the familiar sword and staff Hydro/Storm usually wear, having a clean looking haircut, easily telling Thoren that Storm kept his word and allowed Hydro to be in charge. He wore a smile as he called for Hydro's name, he was surprised to find him looking depressed, then with a sudden change of fear in his face as he ran off. Thoren frowned, that was not like Hydro to be afraid of his presence. It must have to do with Storm's "messup". He heaved a sigh, more from waking up than anything. Inhaling a breath of air as he prepared to chase Hydro. He ran after him across many hallways and corridors, screaming for Hydro to stop. He hated how athletically built Hydro was. Unlike his Storm counterpart who relied on his brains more when trying to get out of a situation. He continued to yell for Hydro to stop until he found himself pummeled to the ground. "Just what do you think you're doing?" The female attacker questioned. She seemed to wear a face of suspicion, which Thoren couldn't blame. He wore a hood and a mask that hid his face, along with suddenly calling out someone's name who didn't look happy to see him, gave anyone the right to well... stop him. But he didn't have time he might lose Hydro and he didn't want to have to use his tracker, which he was forced to put on all his employees, keep them from running away from work. Although they knew this, Storm somehow couldn't never be found on the tracker, Hydro luckily, could. "I said." The girl repeated. "What do you think you're doing." "Well..." Thoren couldn't just tell her who he was and what his situation was. He had to think of something, although with the time, no matter how much it took could still make him look suspicious. "I was trying to catch my friend, I told him to meet with me, but it seems he has other plans." The girl snorted, although Thoren told the truth still making it seem abstract, leaving out important details, she still didn't believe him. "Right..." She breathed into Thoren face quite aggressively. Thoren grunted in response. He didn't have time for this, figuring out an alternate way to get to his friend, only to be again. Stopped by the girl. "Hold it right there," She shouted. "If I catch you doing anything suspicious, I. Will. Find. You." Thoren paused, then taking a few steps as he found himself being stopped again. "And don't go doubting me, I was the best fencer in my old school, ask some of the applicants here, they know. So don't think that you'll win a fight with me. She finished Wow, someone's talkative and a bragger. Thoren thought as he rolled his eyes, continuing to walk off, he thanked the gods she didn't say anymore. It was now time to get back into finding Hydro, who probably thought he lost Thoren. But knowing Hydro he would doubt it, he knew how relentless Thoren was, and how he somehow could always figure out a problem. Which was what he already did, dealing with Hydro was simple, his counterpart/brother Storm... not so much. Chapter 2 Characters (In order of appearance) *Thoren *Hydro/Storm Category:RWBYStories